


Even in Death

by Novicsink



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, ZaDr, dibxzim, ghost Dib, zimxdib - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicsink/pseuds/Novicsink
Summary: They thought their game was endless, taking turns and taking every advantage. So when one made a bold move, he didn't expect to lose the other player. But when pieces break, and the players still want to play, then they'll find a way to continue their game.Dib wasn't kidding when he said he'd always be there to stop Zim. Even dead, he knows he hasn't lost yet.





	1. Prolonge

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try finish this story.  
> But updates aren't frequent.
> 
> I plan making this story around 6 chapters.

“Incoming message from the Tallest.”

Zim didn't catch the message at first, but when he did, he shakily moved from his crouch on his lab's floor. His Tallest needed him. They had to know that his mission would soon be complete. It's only hindrance gone.

Zim didn't notice his wobble as he neared the computer. Nor did it register that when he ordered the computer for a chair that the action of sitting while speaking with his Tallest was unusual. They had to know.

“Zim.” he looked up slowly, not having noticed the video coming on. They had to know.

“My Tallest,” He was becoming more aware, “I have news you'd like to hear.”

“Zim.” One said irritated. “We were talking.”

“Whuh?” They were?

Red sighed, “Look Zim, the Irken armada has encountered a rather big nuisance.” 

“Yeah.” Came Tallest Purple's muffled intervention. “That stupid group Resisty or whatever just attacked us.” Munch. “Blew up some base on Meekrob.”

Zim squinted before sitting up straighter. He had to listen. They had to kn- “I see.”

Red squinted an eye at Zim's unusual behavior. “As you may know we have many bases so the loss doesn't matter, however,” he hesitated, “The base was destroyed in seconds by an internal system. By means of technology that also has limited our access to some of our resources.” 

“Including snacks!” Purple interrupted.

Red sighed, even Purple seemed upset as he ate his chips. Zim didn't notice.

“My Tallest. Does this involve my mission?” The Tallest looked perplexed, and Zim was growing anxious. They had to know.

“Zim, we need to deal with this quickly, and with out access to some of our stronger weapons... we want you to help annihilate some of the bigger threats.” The blood.

“Yes yes. My mission my Tallest, I'm close to conqu-”

“FORGET YOUR MISSION!” Red shouted. Black, damp hair. “You are to come to the XY Galaxy to put an end to this threat. We'll send a ship since your's is outdated and will take too long to get there.”

Panic coursed through Zim without consent, “B-But what about after? Will I be able to come back?” Defiant amber eyes.

“Who cares?” Purple uttered, “Shouldn't you be happy to serve us for this? We can discuss that after.” He felt his veins pound.

“B-But don't you care about this planet?” Zim asked almost desperately, his throat tense, “I'm about to succeed! The Dib i-”

“We don't care Zim, just follow orders.” The lack of a scream. “The ship should be there in two of those Earth days.” Red was getting tired of this. At least he wasn't his typical self. Maybe they'll have a decreased chance of blowing up. 

“My TALLES-” The call ended. Zim stared, dumfounded. They. They were sending him away. They didn't car-. Zim breathed deeply, clawed fingers twitching on the machine. The ship would be here soon.

And they didn't-. Zim shook his head, zipper teeth clenched. No, that didn't matter. It didn't.

In his empty, quiet base, the Irken was anxious. NO WAIT! He wasn't! Couldn't...

Zim slammed his fist against the computer's controls, refusing to- NO! THERE WAS NOTHING TO ADMIT!!! 

But who would know that? After all. 

Dib was dead.

Zim's claws drew pink blood as he clenched his head in dread. No not drea- The beginning of a sob broke out without consent.

He was- Dib was- NO!!!

Zim fell to his knees from his chair. His chest constricting. His spooch pounding. It was his fault. His fault. 

HIS FAULT.

A scream of agony bellowed out loud in his lab. A scream that shook the base. A scream that could almost be heard outside if someone cared to listen. A scream without thought, but a scream with reason. 

A scream of death.


	2. Respawning in 3, 2,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!... I SWEAR!  
> YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! AND IF YOU CAN, THEN I'll WAIT FOREVER! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU ALL MY LIFE!  
> I'm going to go now and WAIT some more! 
> 
> But I'll be back! And from here to the ends of the Earth! To the depths of the oceans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To outer space.

/So. I'm dead./

/Zim f*cking sucks. THIS IS JUST GREAT!/ He felt, incomplete... Like if he wasn't solid. It didn't seem like he even had hands or even eyes despite his better vision. Like if he lacked, well. a BODY. /Well at least being a ghost is kind of cool- WAIT NO IT'S NOT!!!/

/I'M DEAD AND ZIM'S GOING TO DESTROY THE EARTH NOW!/

Dib's spirit. Thing. Floated in Zim's barren lab. It must have been hours, days perhaps, because the invader seemed absent. Time does flow differently in death. Dib 'sighed' in his bodiless mist form; he was pretty sure he couldn't be seen in his new dead-immortal- infinitely death whatever! He is a paranormal investigator after all.

Was.

/Ughhhhh! What am I going to do!? I CAN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS! Zim won! I can't believe he-NO!!! THERE MUST BE A WAY!/ Dib's spirit rose a bit in vigor.

/Think. Let's see..., ghost can become poltergeist! But that requires consuming a lot of emotional energy... damn./

/HOLD ON! The Meekrob are kind of like ghost! Being made of pure energy and what not. I bet they can help! MAYBE I CAN GET AN ARMY TO FIGHT THE IRKEN ARMADA!/

/Though a super high tech suite could also work./

And like that, 'Dib' headed to his house to see if he can even find the location to planet Meekrob in the first place.

.

There was a problem with him finding a way to Meekrob. 

/Oh come on!/ Dib's “blue” spirit went again through the ship, directly through the console panel. 

/Seriously!? I can't even access technology? How powerful does a ghost have to be to do that!/

How was he supposed to figure out where Meekrob was! For one thing, the teen couldn't even pilot his ship.

If anyone could see him, he'd probably be slumping. That, or just a small ball of energy.

'Creeaak' Dib shot his focus toward the door only to see his sister come in, angry.

/Gaz! Can you hear me!? It's Dib! You know, savior of Earth!/ He 'tried' to shout furiously at her, moving rapidly all around her as if it'd improve his chances of grabbing her attention.

And strangely. “QUIT IT!” Dib froze at the shout, baffled.

/Gaz you CAN hear me! That's GREAT! I need you to-/

“Look, I don't like having GHOST around. It makes my brother more annoying.” Gaz huffed.

Oh.

“So I swear if you stay and he annoys me. AN EXORCISM WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES!!!” 

/Wait./ Dib felt his nonexistent eyes focus (it felt interesting), /You. Know how to exorcise? Wait, no. That's probably a stupid question./

/HEY WAIT!/ Gaz flinched. /Gaz, I need you to turn on the ship and press the-/

“THAT'S IT! I'm getting the salt!”

/Wha? GAZ NO!/

.

Dib was flung out of his own garage. And he swore, he almost could feel the pain of the concrete. 

/Ugh./ He rose grudgingly from his spot.

“tch. That ghost seemed especially annoying.” Gaz said as she closed the garage, a fresh line of salt surrounding the entrance.

/Thanks Gaz. I can reeally feel the love./ He “sighed”. She didn't know...

Dib eyed the salt. /AND WHY THE HECK DOES THAT WORK?!/ Tsk. She's got to be part witch or something. Wait. That would mean he was too... Actually, that would explain why he was able to cast spell-

Dib shook his mind. /Come on, I gotta think of something. But-/ He 'groaned'. He just couldn't do anything like THIS; and he was certain he'd still be at a stand still at Zim's-

Huh... He might as well just fling himself into outer space!

Wait.

.

/Hello, anyone?/ A space ship zipped passed him, making Dib flinch back in instinct.

/Oh come on! You think SOMEONE would see a being on a higher dimensional plane!/

The human sighed. /I should have known not to stop at a alien break stop. Especially one called “The Lost Station”./ He had been waiting there for a while he was sure, because he felt like he had some semblance of a form. Not much though...

'Pardon me. But do you need help?'

/Guah!/ Dib jolted with shock, though he would have paled if he could at the sight of the “Grey” alien in a rather stereotypical ship.

/Uh./ Dib shook his 'head'. /Do you happen to know where Meekrob is?/

'No.' She telepathed. 'But there is an intergalactic map behind you.'

Dib whipped his form toward the direction the Grey pointed. /Oh./

/Well, thank you./ He faced her.

'You welcome deary.' she turned away to restart her ship.

/WAIT!/

'Hm?'

/By any chance, have you been to Earth?/

'Yes, I have six precious children there.'

Dib grew interested more so than nervous. /Are, they perhaps hybrids?/

'Yes, why?'

/'No reason'!/ Dib squeaked, his form feeling intense with energy.

'Oh! Are you okay?' Her large eyes widened, 'You seem to be glowing a bit. I can see blue appearing on the physical plane- '

/I'M FINE!/ The Grey, startled, quickly turned and rushed in zipping off.

Dib slid a hand down his face as she left. Great. He glowed blue when he blushed now.

Hold on. /Oh. MAN!/ Dib grinned. /That was a real “Grey”! With kids! That means some of the claims on Earth are true! THIS'S GREAT!/ Dib threw up his hands in joy.

Dib then shook his head. /Focus. I got a planet to save./ He ghosted over to the floating sign, each satellite and planet a glow in the technology. /Let's see here.../

.

Zim picked himself up from the floor with a wobble. He felt.  
He didn't want to acknowledge what he felt. A mess he had made of himself. Irkens did not exhibit such weakness.

He didn't want to acknowledge it was the scent of Dib's blood that had brought him back to reality. Subconsciously, his feet walked their path over to the source.

Zim loved the smell of blood, and always if he caused it. The Irkens wore pink because theirs' was pink. Pink was malicious.

The blood he saw was not pink.

The Dib's blood that he had came to love was all too prominent in the air as he gazed at the lump on the floor. The blood he so eagerly would want to run. Yet.

Zim activated his pak legs, slow in their movement. Almost hesitant. And his eyes fixated on the tip of one. Red, was so much darker than pink.

“Computer, dispose the body.”

.

/Okay, this looks right./ Dib's spirit entered the space tavern, easily seeing the hanging sign that read “Ghlooky's Place”. /I'm getting at least somewhat closer. Wait, this is a bar./

Although it seemed fancy, and the wall behind the counter glowed beautifully, it had to be. They had bottles on the wall, alien and familiar, and aliens that all looked like adults. Geeze, I just realized I lived a life completely with out alcohol. Man that sounds lame.

/Hm./ He studied the area. Metal walls, dark lighting, unique creatures. Would have been nice to try an alien drink here. Do they have drinks meant for energy beings? The ghost laid his sights on two different species talking by the bar counter. Huh, this place seemed strangely calming-/GUAGH!/

Dib watched on in slight horror as the same two aliens hit the ground in a heavy make out session. Dib covered his eyes, but he could still hear the loud moans. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING. THIS IS 'NOT' HAPPENING!!!

“Hey! Find a cab to do that in!” When the sound stopped, only then was Dib brave enough to open his eyes, one at a time though. 

/Okay... Now back to business! Dib moved around the bar. There's got to be a map here or something./ Dib froze.

Maybe he was lucky. 

The Meekrob let himself relax at his table, content in their corner. There was nothing like a glowing plasma filled glass, and it was made only better with one durable bendy straw! Yeah Crewon, this was just what you neede- 

/Excuse me!/

“AWWW!” The Meekrob backed up from the source, phasing slightly though the chair they had been floating over.

/Sorry, but I need your help! You see I just died recently and that causes some issues because I've been fighting this Irken for a few years now, but I'm not physical anymore so I can'-/

“Hold on a moment! Quiet down” the Meekrob silenced Dib, “Now,” they took a drink of their plasma, which Dib watched in utter fascination, “what was that about an Irken?”

That brought the ghost back. /I've been fighting an Irken that has been trying to conquer my planet. Years now, and I thought that-/ Dib shook his head. /He killed me, and now I can't fight back. I can't even touch him!/ Dib looked at the alien. /Look, I need help, some way that can still allow me to defend against him! You know like a battle suite or something. Come on, I've heard about you guys, you've still been free from the Irken Empire's evil reign!/

The Meekrob sighed. What was with this kid? But then again, how else do you explain something like that? Sure was dramatic though. “Well, I am no mechanic, however you may be able to find someone who can help you on my planet.”

/Great! When do we set off?/

The alien froze, leaving him in a leaning position when he was going to take another drink. This being, that he didn't even know what was, expected to travel with him back home?

The pure energy being stared at the human, a large smile seen because of the alien's energy form. He would have to travel with this creature 'till they arrived. And based off what he'd seen... “Do. You know how to get to Meekrob?”

Dib's face fell. /n... No./ A sad fact indeed he thought.

The Meekrob stiffled a sigh, looks like leaving him was out. Oh why did he have to desire the Irken race gone so much? Well, maybe the being wasn't as bothersome as they had let on. “Alright, we will leave soon after I finish my drink.”

/YES!/ Dib cheered. /So ugh,/ he looked at the glowing beverage, /how does that taste anyway?/

.

The 'ghost human' as the alien had learned, turns out was as annoying as he had been worried about. More so actually.

/Wait, you have to purify your energy bodies? That's extraordinary!/ Dib was having a field day. /How often do you have to do so? HOW do you do so? Actually, do you die if you don't, or is it just to stay healthy? Can Meekrobs die?/ The Meekrob was in hell.

This had been their situation for the last hour in the alien's tiny round ship. Now they could handle the 'ghost' being dramatic, but each time they answered a question, 6 POPPED UP!

/Your species is really fascinating, you know that? I mean, you control your ship with your mind! That's incredible! Oh, what was your name again?/

“Crewon.” they wished they could kill the other.

/Crewon huh? What does that mean? Well anyway, thank you for bringing me along. I really appreciate your help! Don't worry, when I save Earth, and my species praises me for my hard work, I'll mention you in my victory speech~! Hey, what was the answer to those previo-/ “How about you stay silent for a while and let me concentrate on steering this ship.”

/Oh./ Dib's face fell. /Okay, I'll let you go do that./ The energy alien almost felt bad. Almost.

Dib turned his head away. He could tell the alien was frustrated now, but it wasn't like he could help himself with his questions. He has always been like this. Asking questions came naturally with his fast thinking mind. The only one that dealt, not liked but didn't leave either, was-

Was Zim.

His mind went to THAT moment with out consent. It was hard to not think of it, and with his distraction gone... Dib sighed.

It started like a normal day. What would be normal for the two arch enemies.

But.

Dib remembered the walk toward Zim's base being almost gleeful, ready to fight. He also could have sworn he had thought something peculiar, something tiring.

Or was that right? It was hard to point. He never thought too hard on these odd thoughts.

That's right. He told himself he hated Zim. Hated this situation called fighting.

Why. Why had he thought that was strange again? That was the norm.

“Hey kid?” Dib spun his attention to the Meekrob, …who was out side the ship. As well as him. “Will you come back in, or do I have to make you?”

/Oh, ugh sorry!/ Dib zipped forward to follow the Meekrob already back in, but slowed as he took in the stars.

Dib stilled just outside the small ship. The stars, always made him feel better. And as he looked at the vastness, he was reminded of the wide ruby eyes that they had brought.

He felt as dead as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, so I'm sorry for your future waiting!


	3. Vacant Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacant stars  
> Vacant skies  
> Vacant world  
> That is all vacant eyes see
> 
> Burning stars  
> Filled skies  
> Conquered worlds  
> Vacant chest
> 
> Vacant stars  
> Vacant skies  
> Vacant world  
> His vacant eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually posted!  
> Well let's hope I actually finish this story.

Zim's mind wandered into nothingness when the ship arrived, parking in his roof. The squeals and screeches from GIR were left in the back of his mind. Even Minimoose's inquiries about his state were left unacknowledged. He was bitter, emotionless like he should have been.

When he entered the Greeb X-1 ship, his new mission was his main focus. And as the ship flew on autopilot, the Irken didn't bother searching the ship bigger than his voot. Didn't look at the few small rooms, the charging station, nor the other pilot seat that was next to him. Only one thing mattered now.

No. Nothing outside his mission had ever mattered.

He refused to think otherwise during the hours it took for him to finally arrive. The ships he saw in the void, were massive, yet not as big as the ship with the name. Which made sense. Each one of them were piloted by dozens of green skinned, military trained emotionless aliens. The ship dropped down to the docks of one of the smaller ships. The Irken didn't bother questioning this. 

At a sudden flash of light, Zim finally realized that the ships were fighting with a bunch of non Irken ones of various types. However, he just stood and walked out, following the two taller Irken escorts. 

“The Tallest will speak with you in a bit. For now you are to wait here.” The elite replied professionally, red eyes unwavering, but Zim didn’t answer as they entered one of the many countless maroon rooms.

The Tallest. They sought him personally for his skills... Yes! He would prove his worth! He he must succeed this time. All his efforts, all his years spent working for his empire, all to further his glory!

..Why did he want to be successful again?

“Do not interfere with other matters while waiting.” The other, identical looking Irken said, his lack of trust toward Zim more apparent when he sneered the words.

Zim didn’t look at them, his lekku flicking at their leave.

To be great? To be acknowledged? But wasn’t he already- An image of the human cursing his name plagued his mind.

Zim shook his head, gripping his fist tightly in shameful anger. The mission, focus on the mission. He didn’t need a human telling him he was threat. He could prove that to his race!

 

/Wooow./ Dib gasped, staring baffled through the glass window of the metallic ship, Meekrob a fascinating sight with its blue misty atmosphere and hundreds of blue lights from its cities.

“We are here, are you happy-” He stopped at the sight of the human.

/Oh man! YES!/ Dib shouted, his body slightly peeking through the glass he pressed against. 

Crewon decided to just stay silent as he approached the atmosphere. The dark clouds, an almost purplish hue left his scientific mind theorizing as he gazed at and through them. Miniscule spots of light shined from behind the planet, disappearing and reappearing in way that was unfamiliar with stars.. His eyes furrowed, but they already exited space before he could take a proper look. 

Since Dib wasn’t piloting the small transport, he got to focus on the buildings that were steel spheres lit with blue lights, and the floating grey land masses that were held in a transparent barrier.

Seeing the advanced technology working intwine with the beings of pure energy made Dib giddy. /Oh robotic suite here I come!!!/ Lasers! He was definitely going to get lasers!

“Huh?”

/Wow!/ Dib breathed out as they passed what looked like a giant flying arachnid, it’s transparent body revealing many glowing organs. “That’s creepy. But cool!”

“I see you’re enjoying yourself.. The building with the engineer I know is coming up. There, we will be parting ways.” 

Dib nodded eagerly, /Gotcha!/

“Got what?” The Meekrob questioned, not getting the social phrase, but then just turned their glowing body forward as they approached the building, “Nevermind. We are here.” It was another sphere shaped building, giant in size, with a centered platform that gave it a similar look to Saturn. 

Dib almost flew out in excitement, but the sight of other ships landing on circle padds had him giddy when he saw the ships disappearing in place. So upon landing, he watched amazed as the ship deconstructed in its spot, transfixed eyes catching the steel poles retract along with steel piece by piece like pixels into the edges of the circle. /Are the ships free then? Can anyone just use one?/ He asked, letting himself fall behind the moving Meekrob to stare before following his helper.

“Please no more questions.” Crewon said as they floated to the sphere, phasing through the wall like the other native citizens.

/OH MAN!/ Dib zipped forward at the sight of the giant columns centered in the room, eyes looking down in excitement at the energy based flooring, organized tubes traveling through it and the steel walls, transporting either glowing plasma, or anything that was of physical compound. Meekrobs simply phasing into a pillar to access it’s rooms, seeming to know where to go despite the lack of signs. 

“Human! Do you want to find the engineer or not?” Crewon barked, already yards across the room, pulsing blue light in his irritation.

/Oh right!/ Dib was still smiling though as they floated higher to the centered column and passed through one of the energy made floors. Dib eyed the tube that was built into the room when Crewon entered before doing the same.

“Crewon?” Dib looked over to see this Meekrob question the other, lowering the tool they just had with their telekinesis. Dib suddenly realized that Meekrobs looked identical with each other (maybe they had binary fission), yet oddly he had easily been able to tell who was who. 

“I am just helping this individual here Maxite. It is swell to see you anyways.” Maybe it was because he was a ghost?

“And how may I help you?”

Dib grinned, “Do you think you can make me a super advanced robotic suite for me, with built in lasers and stuff, so I can take on invaders in a fight?!”

Maxite blinked their white pupiless eyes, “...You have a permit for high grade weaponry?”

Dib’s smile fell at the statement, “...No.”

 

Zim’s lekku flickered at the sound of Irken soldiers marching in tandem through the halls. Clunk clunk clunk clunk. He could imagine their orderly movements perfectly; he didn't need to exit the room to know the armada’s plans were moving perfectly.

A giant flash of light illuminated the room from the glass window.

Zim glanced over to the sight, the futile efforts of the rebeling group clear to see. A sudden rage engulfed his chest, morphing Zim’s mouth into a snarl.

“How dare they face the empire!” All for what? Free thought?

Zim gripped the railing tightly, eyes in rage. “What idiotic fools! Don’t they know the pain of such thoughts?!”

They want to suffer so much?! Then they should all die! Thoughts! Emotions! THEYSHOUDN’TEXIST!

Zim hunched over in frustration, claws digging into his skull. Dib was in the way of success! Why want the opposite? Stupid thoughts! Stop thinking!

He let out a hiss as he eyed the war outside with utter disdain. He’ll kill them. HE’LL KILL ALL OF THEM!

Yes! Maybe he’ll make a mutant BEAST to swallow them whole! And fill their escape pods with too many pigs so they can't run! HahaHAA! Or maybe he’ll hack their ships and make them attack themselves while he taunted them! Maybe he'll just link all their transmissions to embarrassing videos of the Dib-smell!

“HaHAHAHAHAAAHAAAAA!” Oh he could imagine the look of terror on the human’s face as he’d be forced to hide his FACE! He lifted his hands evilly, claws curling inward.

“YES DIB! I have a plan you’d be sure to hate! And there's no way you can sto-” his face fell, “stop. Me..” he lowered his fist, having lifted it in his prior excitement. 

He scrunched his eyes shut and snared his teeth in shame as he snapped his head away from the window.

Human's were weak! Filthy, barbaric! The only worthy race in the universe was the Irken kind. So what if the Dib was the only being able to stay alive, even go UNSCATHED, throughout his assaults? Was able to fight on equal level in combat with him? .Showed that he was formidable, and made known in Zim's thoughts as a threat?

So what. if. His fist opened as his arms laid limp. 

he had loved their fights?

He could hardly remember what happened before. When you live so long, things fade easier than others. Even some of the battles he had grown accustomed to with Dib were forgotten. The scheme he was concocting in his base, was just another move in their game. He just knew he loved to play. Why remember a silly turn, when he had to focus on the next!

The alien's face scrunched up, lightly shaking in his spot. It didn't matter. His war was over. A victory for the Irken. empire...

Zim's chest heaved. He. He missed it-him-.

“Irken Zim, the Tallest will give you your orders now.”

Irkens missed no one.

 

Dib gleamed at himself in the mirror. The area he was in, a storage room for the engineer’s work, well organised to boot. He tilted his head to properly examin himself. He looked so cool! With the robotic suite! The glass that framed his face, showing how he used to be! Even the metal thing shaped like his hair fit well. He should get a new trench coat though.

Dib joyfully placed his steel hands on his hips. He could definitely fight Zim like this!

Dib’s face fell.

Zim.

How had he entered the alien’s base? The door? The window? He remembered climbing around the wires underground. He had perched on one he thought, because he remembered watching Zim type on his computer.

He. Had been eager to test out a new gun he made. It was to fire a spear projectile that would produce an electric surge meant to attack Zim’s PAK. So he aimed the small gun, and with a smile, fired-

A knock pounded on the door, startling Dib to turn around.

He didn’t need to think on this, And not that.

 

Zim made sure his steps was the exact speed of any Irken’s as he walked the narrow halls behind two Tallers, a third following behind him.

They approached a maroon door engulfed in a pink barrier. In expert efficiency, the Tallers in front PAKs opened, giant coils sliding out like snakes, launching and locking into the locks on the sides of the door. The barricade flickered off, and the door rotated in sections as it opened.

Zim was shoved inside by the Irken behind him, easily able to get his footing back as he looked up around him. 

The Tallest still weren't there to great him, but rather a giant screen above him. Wires and coils ran on the walls and under him, most of which connecting to the lifted screens. Zim knew he was being watched still as he strode forward across the bridge, stopping only at the end of it, where air was the sole thing that connected it, along with a floating illuminated orb.

The censors around his feet put the Transmission through. “Zim.” Tallest Red uttered, hovering off from his couch like co-ruler behind him.

Zim wiggled his antenna in salute, “Greetings my Tallest,” He crossed his arms behind his back as he stood straighter, “I am ready to receive your orders.”

“Good! We’ve been waiting forever!” Purple cut in, a puppet of himself on his clawed hand. Zim could barely see it due to the leader’s pose, but he noticed Tallest Red also had a puppet on his.

Red spoke clearly and assertively, “Listen carefully Zim, we can not afford any more mistakes from you.” More? “We want you to destroy the lead ship of the Resity fleet.” A hologram appeared out of the orb in front of him, showing a Vortian ship structured like a u and connected in segments, “The design of the ship is from a Vortian that also designed the Massive. Since you have. Ughum!” Tallest Red cleared his throat, “the skill to ‘control’ the Massive from your base, destroying this ship will be your goal.”

“Not the Massive! Don’t. Destrooy the Maasive!” Purple threw himself infront on the screen, fear written on his face.”

“...Yeah don’t do that.” Red placed his hands one over the other; he really did have a puppet of himself on. “Or destroy any other Irken Vessels for that matter.”

“NOT destroy ‘em!” Tallest Red nodded at this.

Zim bowed his head, “Yes my Tallest. I will destroy the commanding Vortian vessel only.”

The leaders didn’t bother mentioning he could destroy any other rebel ship. If he had permission, he might cause damage that would accidently catch Irken ships in the process. “See that you work on it immediately. You have approximately 3 Irken hours to complete the task.”

3 Irken hours, that was 32 Earth hours. Zim saluted, subconsciously giving an human one, “Understood.”

The video feed cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is just full of angst isn't it?


End file.
